Lueur d'espoir
by SungHye
Summary: Après plusieurs années sans le voir, Gabriel, sous les rumeurs douteuses des villagois, décide de quitter sa petite maison tranquille pour aller à la recherche d'Eden. [Eden x Gabriel] (Une jolie histoire bien triste sortit d'un "conte de fée".. (': )


Le ciel était d'une couleur charbonneuse et menaçait de laisser tomber une vague de pluie à tout moment. Le village était néanmoins assez agité compte tenu de la température puisque c'était le dernier jour de la semaine pour faire ses courses avant le congé des moissons. Une atmosphère dense régnait.

Gabriel, sous un grand manteau de pluie, le capuchon cachant ses cheveux châtains reflétés d'un roux doré, parcourait les rues avec un souffle court, à la recherche d'une unique chose. Il voulait être certain que les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses, que la douleur dans son épaule ne faisait pas défaut. Il voulait le revoir, une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

 _ **You just found me in the wrong universe.**_ _ **That's all.**_

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Non seulement parce qu'il commençait à jogger à un rythme rapide, mais surtout parce qu'il était impatient de connaitre la vérité, et était anxieux de le revoir. Retrouver les fines mèches de ses cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau, sa mâchoire bien découpée lui donnant une apparence éphèbe, peu importe son âge, entendre son rire moqueur mais assez chaleureux pour le rendre à son aise, et ses magnifique iris émeraudes qui avait si longtemps veillés sur lui. À ses éphémères évocations, Gabriel sentit une sensation de brûlure dans ses yeux, ses larmes forçant la porte de sortie de ses paupières qu'il avait scellé, honteux d'avoir l'air si faible en public.

 _ **There had to be one universe, just this one, where we don't end up together.**_

Cela devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'il le cherchait, et toujours rien. Il regardait dans chaque fenêtre, chaque boutique, rue, mais en vain, aucun signe du félidé. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Les gens du peuple retournant un à un chez eux après leur course, et plus le temps avançait moins il y avait de personnes parcourant le patelin. Épuisé et déçu, Gabriel commença à faire demi-tour pour retourner chez lui, dans sa maison maintenant vide depuis son départ. Le regard au sol, il se passa une main dans le visage puis remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux en refermant son poing sur ceux-ci. Il avait été assez stupide pour y croire. Pour croire à son retour, à lui, celui qui n'était probablement plus de ce monde. Celui qu'il avait vu être arraché de ses bras avec force, car tel en avait été le destin. Avoir bêtement fait confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas fut le résultat fatal de leur rupture. Même après tout ça, Gabriel y croyait toujours. L'élancement régulier dans son épaule gauche le laissait espérer incessamment à son retour futile.

 _ **Here and now just happens to be it.**_

Puis, en relevant la tête d'un regard en survol, il l'aperçu, au loin, regardant de tous bords et tous côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit ni espionné. Il sentit qu'un mince voile blanc recouvrait tranquillement ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de le dégager pour confirmer que c'était bien lui. Gabriel se mit à trembler, trembler de joie. Une sensation de picotement parcourait tout son corps à une vitesse incroyable à mesure qu'il faisait un nouveau pas vers lui.

 _ **Because you could have loved me forever.**_

Mais cette nouvelle émotion s'estompa lorsqu'il prit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait pas aller à sa rencontre, au risque que ce jour fatidique recommence de nouveau, ou que bien pire lui arrive.

 _ **And maybe in another universe, I let you.**_

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Toujours le regard rivé sur lui, caché sous son capuchon qui s'emblait se resserrer sur sa tête. Une légère goutte d'eau vint à atteindre le bout de son nez, puis une autre sa joue. La pluie se déversa graduellement sur le village, dans les rues presque complètement vides. Mais ils restèrent tous les deux là, l'un concentré sur les traits de l'autre, à attendre ce que le destin voudrait bien faire d'eux.

 _ **I wish circumstances were different...**_


End file.
